El idioma de los jacintos
by byakucat
Summary: Las flores pueden decir mucho dependiendo su tipo y su color, eso lo debes saber mejor que nadie...Así que, por favor, deja que éstas flores te digan lo que siento yo por ti, ya que yo no puedo.
1. Jacinto púrpura: trsiteza

Deeeeeeeeeeebería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero...Hace mucho me llegó ésta idea gracias al fic de una amiga mía que era 10051, gracias a ella y a que Amano usó los nombres de flores en las Coronas Fúnebres, me dije a mí misma: why not?**  
**

Además, como nota, mí fic de 'Un héroe de Orre en Unova' deberá esperar un poco más, pues se ha borrado el capítulo que iba a subir Uu En fin~ Espero disfruten éste fic, que ahora que recuerdo debo re-editar el otro, que también me pareció muy rápido en lo que pasaba BDu Lo siento ;;

**Nota:** Ésta historia es semi!AU además de contener yuri/shoujo-ai y posiblemente OOC.

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y todo lo que concierna a éste pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

* * *

**Jacinto púrpura: tristeza**

Era una mañana un tanto fría, más de lo que ella pudo haber deseado, era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y en ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo usual. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el cementerio frente a la tumba de alguien que aún seguía siendo importante en su vida: su hermano mayor. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo, ¿cómo podría olvidar a su familia y además a su salvador? Aquel joven a quien tanto amaba la había salvado de morir en un trágico accidente. Aunque, pese a que no lo había olvidado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la chica había estado en ese lugar, ¿la razón? Siempre rompía en llanto, no quería verse débil, a pesar de los años ella aún lo necesitaba.

Aquel día ella vestía de negro, como casi siempre, sin dejar sus broches de cristal de color azul rey. En ese momento y después de un silencio incómodo, la joven dejó un ramo de jacintos en la tumba de su hermano, dichas flores eran de color púrpura. –Hermano, ¿sabes lo que significa éste color en el jacinto? Significa tristeza– Habló al fin, como si estuviese en frente de su hermano y no frente su sepultura. Pasó los dedos suavemente por el nombre en la lápida que tenía en frente de ella, comenzando a soltar unas cuántas lágrimas. –Creo que…Jamás te he agradecido lo que has hecho por mí, gracias.– Continuó, rompiendo más en llanto, limpiándose con las mangas largas de su blusa.

–A-Aunque, ¿sabes? No estoy sola, hace un tiempo alguien me adoptó como su hermana; él jamás te remplazará como mí hermano mayor, pero él me ha estado cuidando muy bien, al igual que tú.– Le platicó la cumpleañera, sonriendo al hablarle de aquel muchacho quien la había acogido unos años atrás cuando aún estaba en el hospital como una joven inválida. –Su nombre es Byakuran– Prosiguió parando al fin de llorar; tomó una de las flores de aquel frondoso ramo y se lo pudo en el pelo como adorno. Se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa mientras prometía volver a visitarlo pronto, volteándose al fin para salir de aquel lugar y sin voltear atrás pues Byakuran la estaba esperando ya.

En efecto, el peliblanco estaba afuera del cementerio esperando a su pequeña hermana; al verlo, Bluebell corrió hacia él, colgándosele del brazo para así intentar esconder el hecho de que había llorado. –¿Nos vamos ya, Bluebell?~– preguntó Byakuran con un tono infantil, observando cómo es que la menor tan sólo asentía con la cabeza; esa mañana y quizás toda la tarde la pasarían juntos, sólo los dos tal como la joven lo deseaba. Detrás de Byakuran había una lujosa limusina color blanco, color favorito de Byakuran, en la que ambos viajaron por la ciudad.

Después de platicar un rato y bromear entre los dos e incluso comer algunos dulces que Byakuran había guardado en el automóvil, llegaron a una gran plaza comercial; en aquel momento las doce en punto de la tarde se había marcado en el reloj. Sin esperar al otro, Bluebell salió casi disparada del auto, moría por comprar juguetes y dulces…Y claro, pasar tiempo con su ahora hermano mayor; toda la felicidad paró en un instante de golpe al ver en frente de ella pasar a una chica quien salía de una tienda con un hombre alto, rubio y bien parecido; su nombre era Uni y ambas iban a la misma escuela. El corazón de Bluebell latía aún más rápido, para ella Uni era la chica más hermosa de todas: su cabello tan negro como la noche era largo y sedoso, sus ojos azul rey tenían un brillo hermoso e indescriptible que al verlo cualquiera podría ser feliz y, claro, no olvidaría aquella sonrisa hermosa que la había cautivado tanto desde que la conoció.

Despertó de sus sueños sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, no queriendo toparse con aquella chica, por lo que se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna para dar un suspiro profundo; cada que la veía podía tener muchas emociones, las cuáles destacaban la felicidad que sentía al verla…Y tristeza al no poderle decir lo que sentía. Su cara comenzaba a sentirse caliente y comenzaba a sospechar que su cara se estaba poniendo roja. –Vaya, vaya, Bluebell…¿Estás enamorada?~– Preguntó Byakuran quien se encontraba ya a un lado de Bluebell, había observado toda la escena.

De un salto, Bluebell salió al fin de detrás de la columna aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. –¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? No d-digas tonterías, Byakuran…– Dijo velozmente, mirando a todas partes para encontrar la tienda más cercana y así evitar el tema. –El amor es para idiotas y yo no soy idiota– Continuó, inflando levemente las mejillas mientras caminaba hacia una tienda de peluches. Byakuran tan sólo rio, la peliazul era verdaderamente adorable; decidió no decir más nada y tan sólo prosiguió a seguirla, después en ese día le preguntaría de nuevo sobre aquella chica de la cuál Bluebell parecía verdaderamente enamorada.

Dentro de la tienda, la menor tomó un gran oso de peluche, realmente amaba los peluches, en especial los osos y eso Byakuran lo sabía, así que tan sólo pagó aquel gran oso y uno más pequeño que era de color negro y que sostenía una taza y, dentro de ésta, había pequeños chocolates. Bluebell agradeció sonriente sin soltar el oso gigantesco que ahora era de ella, era de color blanco y tenía un listón azul en su cuello. Después de una larga caminata por la plaza y unas cuántas compras en tiendas de ropa y dulces, ambos pararon en un café que estaba dentro de la misma plaza.

–Bluebell, ¿ya me dirás quién era esa chica?– Preguntó Byakuran sin rodeo alguno quien sostenía el menú que un mesero había llevado a su mesa. _"Maldita sea, ¿no pudiste olvidarlo ya?_" pensó la peliazul inflando las mejillas ante la pregunta, mirando por la ventana que estaba junto a ellos, observando muchas parejas pasar…Entre ellas a Uni y aquel hombre que parecía ser su padre o algo así. –No hay mucho qué contar, Byakuran…– Contestó sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, quitándose con mucho cuidado el jacinto que aún traía prendado al cabello. –Es una chica…Que conocí hace un tiempo en la escuela y…– Se detuvo, mirando al albino a los ojos. Byakuran parpadeó pues la chica se había quedado callada y con una cara seria. –¿B-Bluebell?–

–…¿Sabes qué significa el jacinto de color púrpura?– Preguntó Bluebell sin dejar de mirarlo, recibiendo una respuesta negativa ante el aún extrañado Byakuran. –Significa tristeza, así…Así me siento yo cada que ella no está conmigo. Cada que ella se va, cada que ella falta a la escuela, cada que no hablo con ella…Yo compro un jacinto púrpura e intento sonreír– Explicó con mucho trabajo la joven cumpleañera. –N-No soy buena expresando mis emociones, no es como si lo necesitara además, pero…Es lo que hago…– Continuó bajando la cabeza, mirando de nuevo la flor. Byakuran no sabía qué decir, tan sólo sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, adoraba que ella fuera sincera tan sólo con él, adoraba que, aunque la otra considerara que sus emociones eran estúpidas, fuera él quien pudiera escuchar con sinceridad a quien había adoptado como su hermana.

Los dos estaban en silencio, hasta que Bluebell escuchó a Byakuran ordenar dos tazas de chocolate caliente…Era mucho dulce para ambos lo que habían comido en ese día, pero, ¿qué carajos importaba? Era el día de Bluebell y si ella quería comer dulces con su hermano lo podía hacer. La chica suspiró pesadamente, tomando el pequeño oso de color negro entre sus manos. –Lo compraste para que la recordara, ¿verdad?– Preguntó acariciando el oso, mirando a Byakuran. –Me has atrapado~– Admitió fácilmente el albino quien después soltó una risilla infantil. Una vez más comenzaron a hablar con normalidad y hasta bromearon mientras tomaban su chocolate caliente, pese a que su secreto estaba al fin revelado, Bluebell la estaba pasando muy bien, amaba todo eso…El pasar el tiempo con su familia era algo sumamente especial.

–Bluebell…–

–¿Sí?–

–El día de mañana…Deberás declararte a esa chica–

–¡¿E-Eh?! ¡No!–

–Lo harás~ Y verás que te corresponderá–


	2. Jacinto amarillo: mi amor te hará feliz

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de éste fic~ Quise hacer el capítulo más largo, pero creo que no me salió Uu Gracias por los review~ Amo en serio cuando me dejan unos cuántos y los aprecio en serio. Ahora, creo que también debí aclarar en el capítulo anterior que Bluebell y Uni tienen más o menos la misma edad (por no decir la misma), obvio que Uni sigue siendo menor que Bluebell, eso sí ewe

Para el siguiente capítulo sólo diré que algunas chicas más harán acto de presencia~ En fin, ahora sí les presento el capítulo, espero les guste.

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y todo lo que concierna a éste pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

* * *

**Jacinto amarillo: mi amor te hará feliz**

Había pasado casi toda la noche rodando en su cama después de que ella y Byakuran llegaron a casa, en su cuarto, Bluebell tan sólo se dedicaba a pensar en lo que había dicho Byakuran y en las posibles reacciones de Uni, ¿cómo demonios se declararía a alguien? Si fuera un chico sería un poco más fácil, pero…No, el declararse a otra chica no sería nada fácil. Después pensaría en eso, quizás, al día siguiente tenía escuela, así que dejó de preocuparse para así caer dormida unas cuántas horas más antes de levantarse temprano para ir de nuevo a su martirio llamado escuela, al que sólo iba para poder ver a su amada.

Durante sus sueños, pensaba aún en ella, en cómo declarársele…A la mañana siguiente al fin tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo. Se levantó de su cama para poder arreglarse: se vistió con mallas color blanco, una blusa de manga larga color negra y que bajaba hasta antes de llegar a la rodilla y unas botas color negro al igual que su playera. Intentaba recordar el significado de unas flores, amaba realmente estudiar el significado de aquellas plantas que eran tan hermosas, frágiles y efímeras a la vez, al no tener en mente ninguna, suspiró pesadamente mientras se cepillaba el cabello lentamente frente a su espejo.

Por alguna razón, Byakuran generalmente se despertaba antes que ella y salía más temprano, quizás él también estaba enamorado…Bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia total, así que tan sólo tomó sus cosas, dinero extra y salió tranquilamente; aún faltaba una hora para entrar a clases por lo que la joven de pelo azul decidió pasar a la florería –¡Ah! ¡Bluebell! Es un gusto verte aquí dos días seguidos.– Dijo la dueña que recién estaba abriendo al ver a una de sus clientas más frecuentes. –¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece hoy, linda?– Preguntó una vez que Bluebell la saludó con la mano, se veía nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

–Eh…B-Bueno, quisiera que…Me dieras la flor perfecta para…– Rayos, era muy difícil de decirlo, su cara se comenzaba a sentir caliente de nuevo y seguramente su cara estaba completamente roja. –Q–Quiero declararme, pero, no encuentro una flor que diga lo que siento por esa persona.– Al fin lo dijo, mirando a otra parte para no poder ver la sonrisa estúpida que la otra tenía en ese momento; esa mujer era una de las personas que más confianza le tenía, además de Byakuran, claro, y si debía ser sincera…Quería saber si su joven clienta algún día se enamoraría.

–Bien, ya que estás enamorada tengo la flor perfecta para ti.– Dijo la otra canturreando un poco mientras tomaba de la mano a Bluebell para así llevarla adentro de la florería. –Ya que siempre compras jacintos color púrpura, creo que la mejor opción es que te de un jacinto de color amarillo.– Prosiguió entusiasmada mientras hacía dicho ramo de una forma delicada. –Significa "mi amor te hará feliz", es lindo y supongo que es lo que quieres dar a entender, ¿no es verdad?– La cara de Bluebell más roja no podía estar ante tal explicación, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza pues las palabras no salían de su boca.

–¡Listo! Éste ramo es cortesía de la casa~ Así que ve y entrégaselo a esa persona antes de que sea tarde.– Terminó la florista, entregándole el ramo a la joven quien dio las gracias de una forma bastante amable, muy amable para su personalidad si debía ser sincera. Con tiempo de sobra, Bluebell salió del establecimiento rumbo a su escuela cuidando el ramo para que no se arruinase. Muchas personas estaban llegando ya a la escuela, menos ella…

Se sentiría como la persona más estúpida del universo si Uni faltaba ese día, sobre todo al traer un ramo de flores. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la joven pelinegra hizo acto de presencia al fin, saludando a lo lejos a la peliazul con la mano. Quería correr hacia ella, pero sus piernas no respondían, así que sólo se quedó en la entrada esperando a que la otra se acercase a ella. –Bluebell, qué bello ramo de flores tienes en las manos.– Dijo Uni al fin estando cerca de la mencionada mientras admiraba el hermoso color amarillo de las flores. "_R-Rayos, no tan cerca…_" pensó Bluebell quien se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la cercanía.

–¿Para quién son?– Preguntó tiernamente la más baja mirando a los ojos de Bluebell. –…Para…Para ti.– Dijo con mucho trabajo mientras le entregaba el ramo para así darle la espalda rápidamente. –Busca lo que significa y encontrarás el porqué de que te entregue éstas flores.– Prosiguió mirándola por encima del hombro, corriendo a su salón de clases antes de que la otra pudiese darle respuesta alguna. Uni tan sólo se quedó de pie, observando cómo es que Bluebell se alejaba de ella…

El simple hecho de que ella le entregase un arreglo de flores la puso un poco nerviosa, estaba sonrojada de igual forma; las clases se harían largas para las dos…

* * *

En efecto, a ambas les pareció un día sumamente largo: por un lado, Bluebell estaba nerviosa, estaba segura de que la rechazaría y sabía que si lo hacía, no podría volver a esa escuela jamás; por otro lado, Uni tan sólo se dedicaba a pensar en el significado de aquellos jacintos amarillos, sabía que el color amarillo era alegre, sin embargo no sabía más.

Ninguna de las dos aguantaba la curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra en esos momentos.

Tocaron el timbre de salida al fin, afortunadamente era temprano, así que a Uni le daba tiempo de pasar a la biblioteca donde seguramente un libro debía existir sobre el significado de las flores y los colores de éstas mientras que Bluebell se la pasaba recorriendo el complejo, yendo hasta el club de arte donde ambas se habían conocido años atrás. Bluebell suspiró lentamente mientras entraba, yendo hacia la ventana…Llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Uni camino a la biblioteca. "_Oh no…_"

Realmente no creyó que Uni investigase tan rápido lo que significaba, jamás pensó que su rechazo vendría tan rápido. Preocupada, Bluebell salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el otro lado del edificio donde la biblioteca se encontraba. "_No, no, no, no…¡Maldita sea!_" Pensaba repetidas veces la peliazul que aún seguía en su camino, queriéndose tropezar debido al tacón que tenían sus botas.

Uni por su parte no soltaba su ramo de flores, no quería soltarlo; pronto fue a la sección de botánica donde, más rápido de lo que pensaba, encontró un libro con lo que buscaba. "_Jacinto amarillo, jacinto amarillo…_" Se repetía en su mente mientras hojeaba tranquilamente el libro. –Aquí está– Murmuró feliz, leyendo lo que decía. Paró de leer al momento que repasó varias veces lo que significaban, al fin Uni entendió que Bluebell estaba enamorada de ella…Y que esa era su forma de declarase.

Mientras un sonrojo invadía las mejillas de la joven, se escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre. Así es, era Bluebell quien le importaba poco y nada haber entrado abruptamente a un lugar tan silencioso como la biblioteca. –¿B-Bluebell?– Preguntó Uni tomando sus cosas con todo y su ramo de flores aún sonrojada para encontrarse con la otra. –Bluebell…– Pronunció su nombre de nuevo, abrazando más las flores mientras observaba a quien había gritado su nombre. –Uni, yo…–

–Gracias–

–¿E-Eh? ¿Gracias?–

Uni sonreía de una forma en la que Bluebell jamás la había visto sonreír, una vez más había caído ante la ternura que la otra irradiaba cuando sonreía. –Mañana…Mañana te daré una respuesta.– Dijo Uni una vez más mientras se acercaba a una muy atónita Bluebell, a la que le había dado un delicado beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a las dos.

Lo cierto era que Uni amaba de igual forma a su compañera y, ya que la otra se había declarado con flores, quizás debía corresponder de la misma forma…Estaba ansiosa por decirle sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba un día más para pensar qué flor darle a su bella sirena.


End file.
